


[Podfic] feels so good to be with you

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Summer, Thunderstorms, Walks In The Woods, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: On the way back from a walk Stevie and Alexis get caught in the rain[Podfic of "feels so good to be with you," written by hullomoon]
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] feels so good to be with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [feels so good to be with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775821) by [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon). 



**Text:** [feels so good to be with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775821)

 **Author:** [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon)

 **Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Audio Editor:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions)

**Cover Art:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

**Length:** 4:39 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/feels-so-good-to-be-with-you_RQ-edit/feels-so-good-to-be-with-you_RQ-edit.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you hullomoon for writing this lovely fic and for having blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> This podfic was recorded for the VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "Cover Art First," in which sunlightsymphony created the lovely cover art, and then I went hunting for fic that fit it. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775821) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
